xwing_miniatures_second_editionfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Resistance Transport/@comment-2605:A000:1130:61C0:690A:790E:5AAF:B42C-20190729023132
Hows this look. Nodin Chavdri - Tac officer, Larma D'Acy, R4 Jess Pava - BB, S-foils Red Squadron Expert - Heroic, R4, S-foils Red Squadron Expert - Heroic, S-foils Nodins whole life is meant to bait and coordinate his friends, particularly one of the red squad experts, and take a decent shot/defense if he needs to with that extra action after he coordinates. I want him as unstressed as possible, but he has the wiggle room to do what he needs to do when hes minimally stressed. Red maneuvers are gunna be hard, if hes not stressed, but wants to coordinate and take his extra action after a red move then he would end up with 3 stress tokens, and everything becomes limited when he has even 1 stress going into planning. R4 and tac officer help tremendously with that cause now he has a wider range of blue moves (including a 2 hard which is such a great maneuver). If he did have a stress before, those blue moves can get him out of harms way, while taking off the stress, and coodinating doesnt add another stress anymore (unless hes stressed... then coordinates are still red). Case in point, if he continues to do blue maneuvers, he'll do his job perfectly. Jess is my baiter and one of my hammers, particularly early game, like the first volley. With everyone at range 1 she pretty much has an offensive and defensive TL, and she can focus for her action for offense/defense double mod fun time. BB makes her even more dangerous/slippery as she can use those for her ability as well in addition to her own charge. Shes the perfect deadly bait that would maybe be able to take some shots away from Nodin, and slippery enough to hopefully to be able to take the initial volley and survive to dish out her own shot, with leftover mods would be even better. Plus she becomes pretty much a normal red squad expert towards middle/late game if you cant keep your formation together or your friends start getting blown up, which happens a looot lol. Both the red squad experts are for being coordinated for double mod fun (only one of them at a time sadly, but the other still gets a single mode, woohoo), and one of them has R4 to provide some late game "air" superiority in case it comes down to a dog fight (blue 2 hard). My hopes is that these 2 seem like the least desirable to get off the board quickly so they can do their initial damage while Nodin and Jess are alive, and still have a full/high pool of health going into the 3-4-5 rounds. All in all, the damage this should be able to dish out is pretty high. If done correctly, and not counting having to spend to defend before you attack, you get 2 single modded shots and 2 double modded shots on 11-15 dice (depending on ranges) going into the first engagement. The only problem is if Jess actually gets knocked out in that first volley or at least uses all her shenanigans to survive, then that right there takes away one of the double modded shots and subtracts 3-4 dice if shes killed. could be good, maybe not. idk. thanks haha